dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Spell List Can I add Expecto Patronum to Lyndsay's spell list? SkyTimeGirl 11:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Owl Post You have a message from Lyndsay Bethan Willis to Ashley Lauren Flame via Hogsmeade Owl Post. Read the message here. chat mod do you need any more chat mods?Lorddimertelo2213 17:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, how are you? I'm bored. SkyTimeGirl 12:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I reply back to Professor Young, and Bell is using Verbal Spell for her tramsformation.Be Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 22:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hey Echo, when people are sorting, I don't think they're adding the names to the lists in the common rooms, or welcoming people with the welcome template of their house on their talk page. If you get a chance, can you check this out and make sure it's happening? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :What do you think about promoting them to temp-admin, and going from there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm changing the permission on the pages now. I'm thinking about promoting them to temp admin with the condition that in a month they should be able to code, do admin duties etc, or they'll go back to regular rollbacks. And, I included Vince in that as well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) re:rollback i would apply for rolback but i dont have enough edits.could you make an exception cus you need more rollbacks? Lorddimertelo2213 17:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ive done it so vote wisely Lorddimertelo2213 17:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) sorting hi echo,do you have to be rollback to work on the sorting page? i really want to helpthere and if in correct this is how it works a=griffindore b= c= d= sorting hi echo,do you have to be rollback to work on the sorting page? i really want to helpthere and if in correct this is how it works: a=griffindore b= slitherin c= ravenclaw d= hufflepuff Librery BTW Gruffudd Black is in the restricted section Dduffurg48 14:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Users There is a list of users in the admin tools, and once you have that list open, if you click the 'Last Logged in' coumn header, it will resort them by when they last logged in, but that's logging in to all wikia. There may be a more specific way to check the last time they edited this wiki, and I'll se if I can find it and let you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :There's also a 'last edited' column in the uders table that you can sort it by and see when they made their last edit. I'm pretty sure that will help you. I think starting next week, I'm gonna go through and do another set of character deletions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) DAtDA Assignments and House Points Just curious about how you're doing that. Are some years assignments worth more points than others? ...and 40House Points seems like a lot for homework when other teachers are giving 10-20. I'm ok with it...I'm just trying to keep it more even across the board so doing well in once class isn't so much better than doing well in others. You don't have to change anything, I'm just asking what you're thinking or how you're doing it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Potions Chat and Shops I'll check out the shops tomorrow. As for chat, I may be on later tonight, but probably won't be until tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I had a minute and checked the shop template. Looks good. Did you delete the old templates, or do I need to go through and replace everywhere they're used, then delete the old templates? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ASHLEY FLAME I HAVE EDITED YOUR CHARACTER'S PAGE TO SUIT HER DISSING PERSONALITY. :Never mind this guy, Echo. I took care of the vandalism. :) JessiPhan 23:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat if you want to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Deleting I'm assuming you meant Category:Candidates for deletion? I went through it and deleted all the pages marked in it. Next, I'll be going through character pages and such. However, first is promotions! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) DA I notice I haven't seen Ashley Flame at the DA. Is she planning on going? If you want I can give you an admin approval to take an extra class :P. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) re:rollback hi echo,i got promoted to rollback and you said to meet you on the chat what time and what day would be best? thanks,Lorddimertelo2213 15:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I am having a problem with making a talk bubble so I don't know how to make one. How do you make a template page for talk bubbles? Templates Templates I have created an info box for my character page but it won't show the picture I wanted. How do I put the picture in the info box? TemptingTemptress 15:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ive done Gruffs ghoul homework could you grade it plz Dduffurg48 12:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for grading and could you check my own spell on the Gruffudd Black page only the last one Bond has checked the rest thx Dduffurg48 12:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) template i need help on my template so it dosent say file 60px at the top its called template: mary walker Sorting Hey Echo, both User:Lorddimertelo2213 and User:Dduffurg48 want to get involved with sorting and such. I told them I would let you know, and you would contact them and make sure they knew how to sort correctly and everything, then they would be allowed to sort. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Yes, I do agree. I'll add it under the critaria on the request for permissions page. Great thought! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Madame Malkins I have been waiting for nearly a week for Madame Malkins to reply. Can you tell me whether she can reply soon or not. TemptingTemptress 12:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :I checked this out Echo, and you did approve them, but you accidentally put Headmaster Yeah, I talked to Zan about it in Chat, and I told him I would drop out of the race, since he wanted the position so badly, and put Kinsel in for Head of Slytherin and Deputy Head instead. Thanks for watchign out for me though. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Shops So, I had to change the protection of all the shops talk pages, because they were all set to block unregistered and new users...the problem being that new users are the ones who try to use them. So, now anyone can edit the shops talk pages, os we may need to watch for vandalism there, but I highly doubt it as it takes some doing to find those :P. Anyway, just wanted to let you know why I unprotected them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Psycho Brother If you ever need help playing your psycho brother, I would love to as I make a very convincing mental patient. :P. Anyway, I hope to see you at the admin meeting this weekend or possibly on chat tonight or tomorrow, just to see what you think about everything going on. Hope schools going well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Testing Nav Bar Yeah, I notcied this about 30 mins ago, and am trying to figure it out. I think I found the right page to edit, but it hasn't been edited in a couple days, so I don't know why it suddenly changed....Still looking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:51, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :So, I looked and looked, couldn't fix it, searched the community central and found out this is a bug that's being worked on and will be fixed. It's not us, it's them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Restore my Charrie Could you please restore my charrie, Evangelista Faith. She was deleted when I left this wiki. Thanks, Gypsy Thief 11:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Pics Hi Ecostar, I was wondering if you could help me with my character pages. I would like to add photos but I do not know how. Ivy Snape 14:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Echostar! I'm new to this wiki,so I was wondering if you would help me with my character page:Vanessa Ramesh,I still try to put up pics in the infobox,but it ends up all wrong! Plz help?? Riri25 03:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) sorting can i help with sorting plz Lorddimertelo2213 19:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be there and do what I can. Congrats, and enjoy your time with your family. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :For a trascript of the meeting, go here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) We're probably not going to. :P. Anyway, I'll sort out which users are in which departments this week if I find time. Sorry I wasn't on much this weekend, but I've been blasted with a lot of stuff I've needed to get done, but hopefully I should be back on my normal amount this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Match Just posted, thanks for letting me know. Gypsy Thief 21:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, so umm I'm new at wiki rp. I have had a little look around, and I think I understood how it works. But what I'm really asking now is: I started late into the semester, how shall I act? As though he was there the whole time, or otherwise? Thanks for your help :) Questions I changed the sorting quiz like the day after the merge as it was one of the things that it was requested we do. It's been like that for weeks now. If you would like to change it again, or tweak it, feel free, I was just trying to get stuff done for the merge. :Also, I would consider a dragon a magical animal, however since animagi cannot transform into magical animals, I personally would go with a reptile, though if you wanted to make it intresting you could say magical animal patroni can animagi transform into either a reptile or a mammal, or even one of each etc. Still, for simplicity's sake I would say reptile. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I seem to be caught in some confusing existential vortex. I can't be sorted until I create a character but character creation requires that I be sorted as advised a prefect... I want to exist! JK I get this error message when I enter my name: ERROR: The article you are attempting to create already exists. And I can't be sorted... JK Meeting Since you left, I finished running the meeting for you. I wasn't sure what else you had planned, but we talked about the House Student lists, and decided to get rid of them, and just make sure new character get the right category put on their page. Anyway, the transcript is here for you to look over. I think the main thing you need to do is figure out which members of your department will be roleplaying which store/shop owner. Football wanted Ollivander, but nobody else had a preferance. If you'll figure out who will roleplay each one, I think that's the major thing I agreed you would do during the meeting. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. I'm just glad I was there to help. If you need anything from me, just let me know. PS. I won't be at the meeting today, but if a vote is needed, you have my vote. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::PSS:A question for you or your next meeting:Are admins allowed to create new characters without having them sorted, or do they still need to add them into the sorting forum, even if they sort them themselves? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hyugabyakugan12 Why was Vince demoted down from Admin to nothing in 2 days without me knowing? I understand he's inactive right now, but he has made me aware of the situation, and I think he may be demoted to Rollback, but he shouldn't completely lose all his rights. I think at least the B-Crats should be informed when demoting people. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 15:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Demotion? I don't know if you saw any of this, but it all apparently happened yesterday. *Demotion of Zanzan28 - Passed *User blog:Zanzan28/The Final Ghostly Blog that Got Away I'm not happy about how it was handled at all, and left messages for both Hor and Zan (here and here). Just making sure you're kept in the loop, because I wasn't and I don't appriciate it at all. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hey, I was wondering if, when you have time, you could take a look at my sorting request: Forum:Chastity Moore? Thanks, OneDayTooLate 21:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Policy Sorry about changing my mind, just I revisited the idea and it does seem it doesn't quite fit for me. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 23:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I have been thinking a lot about what department to join, and then things were confusing when we moved. I intended to join a department long before now, and I apologize for not. I really would like to join Sorting and Stores, but they already have plenty of people, so I feel like I ought to join Story Creation or Activity Implementation. I'm still up in the air, but I will choose by the end of today. Thanks for waiting this long. Eievie 17:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Front Page and Chat What needs updated on the front page? ...and I'm in chat now if you wanted to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Chat? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) War So, I don't know if you've seen the vote: Vote:War Additions, but if it goes through, and probably will, I was told you and I were the first choices to lead the "bad guys". We have first pick on the The Chancellor of Magic (Germany) and The Tsar of Magic (Russia), and we'll be giving secret support to WHPS and their leader. So, if we do this, which one would you prefer? Let me know, and we'll work up character together, as our countries have been long standing friends. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Animagi Since we now have a bunch of adult, some of which want to be animagi, do we just need them to register on the Animagi Registry, or go through a ministry class? Just wanting your thoughts. Shoule we get anyone else involved in this discussion? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) PS. A couple examples:User:BananaPie123 - Filius Dancewick and I know User:TemptingTemptress wants Krysalis Floridia to be one as well. :One idea was to have private rp's with Professor Young with those that want to be an animagi, but I don't know if you have time for that. I guess we could give it to your department, or another department, even mine, and let them do that with their different trainers... Hmm.... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, May 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay before you leave could you make the character page for the Tsar. It's not necessarily urgent, but just so we can have it on hand. And if we do need to have the summit before you get back, could you pick a user you trust to rp the char? i can still make kaleb's character page right? Star5000 23:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Vote There is a vote for the wizgamount here, and since I didn't know if you had a character that could vote, I at least wanted your input on the DAtDA section in the comments from your teacher. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Finals No, they're not required, especially since the homework in your classes is so hard :P. Anyway, congrats on your finals you did so well on (History and Geometry), and I posted on your Tsar's page too when you get a chance. Good luck with the finals you have left! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RP Just letting you know there's been a rp waiting for you for a while, if you have the time. Lily, Lyndsay and (I think) Ashley in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Poisoning I'm fine either way. Sky came up with this, and you know how she loves her drama. I assumed she had talked to you about using your char, so you can do whatever you like with it, whether she's wrong or not. Either way it could be intresting, though I do see James as a WHPS type character... Alright, I'm off for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Animagus My character Dev has come to Professor Ruby Young's office. He is going to ask where in Animagi Training he should be placed. I have no idea if I should have just jumped in like I wanted to. I though it better to just wait and ask since it's now exam time. Thanks! FrejahLeighton Animagi Registry I also have an adult character that is an animagus and I posted on the Animagi Registry page and was instructed to contact Ruby. Thanks again FrejahLeighton 11:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So when you become Game Master, you say what happens when someone uses a spell, makes a potion, exc.. ??????? Colin687 16:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Late My character, Amelie Hall, started this term late, to I pretend I was there the whole time or do I wait for another term to begin? I'm a bit confused actually about signing up for optional classes and the different spells you learn to in the spells list the other students seem to have. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wondering if you could have Professor Turner reply to a student (Lela Hill) at her office. It's just been waiting there a while and there's kinda a rp waiting on it, so if you could just do that... it would be great. I know you're on wiki break (I think) so just whenever you can... Thanks Mistelm helloooo... 16:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Posted, thanks so much for letting me know :) Gypsy Thief 06:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I know you and some others were interested in making these. User:Football444/Sandbox/Userboxes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Finals Are there finals for your DAtDA and Divination classes? If so, where are they located so I can link them in the common Rooms? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lily Hey, I decided I missed Lily, and so to make things interesting, I did her dream homework for divination. Anyway, I left some rp trails for you Ashley Flame, Paige Turner's Office, and Detention:Divination in the form of Lily's Divination homework. Just letting you know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When sorting, please make sure new character are not half-breeds without special permission. We had a new character approved who was a werewolf and just went wild attacking people. I have reverted the edits, and asked the roleplayer to change their character, but can we make sure those type of character's aren't approved, at least for new students/users, or without admin permission? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC)